fullmetal replacement
by abbyjenna
Summary: two sisters, killed themselves on earth, replacing the elric brothers... and are turned into the size of...10 year olds! horror/romance. please, please review. OCx Wrath OCx ENVY.
1. Chapter 1

FULLMETAL REPLACMENT!!!!

Once there were two orphaned sisters(on earth mind you.), their names were Leah, and Rinoa, they were normal, if you said they weren't Rinoa would probably, get mad, and hit you until you passed out. Anyway, just don't piss Rinoa off ( because you'll ALWAYS pay for it in the end.).

RINOA'S POV:

"I hate my life." I thought as I walked the side- walk, and Leah ( my little sister.) is right behind me. I had been planning on how to commit suicide for three weeks, and

now, I finally had the answer. Just as a careless driver sped through the intersection,

I walked out into the intersection trying to look careless myself. The car hit me full force. And I was dead.

LEAH'S POV:

I watched in horror as my big sister went into the crosswalk without even looking, then

I saw a car smash into her, it looked like the man driving wasn't even paying

attention to what he was doing. Like he didn't even see Rinoa there. I ran up to my big sister's dead body, picked cell phone out of my pocket then called a ambulance.

Once the ambulance got here, they told me she was dead.

_Three weeks later..._

I was listening to my favorite band "korn" the song "Here to stay" to be exact.

Which was fitting seeing as I was cutting myself with a steak knife. And that I was

thinking about killing myself so that I could be with Rinoa.

_1 week later..._

I had finally decided that I was going to kill myself. I took a long knife and stabbed myself through the heart._ Blackout. _


	2. Chapter 2

FULLMETAL REPLACMENT!!!

CHAPTER 1: GATE BABIES...EVERYWHERE!!!!

RINOA'S POV:

I saw golden light all around me, and strange looking black things and the black things were biting me. "Is this the afterlife???" I thought, looking ahead, I saw another person, resembling... Leah!?!?!?!?!? I half- stumbled, half-ran to where she was. "Leah???"

I asked, she slowly turned around, and when she did fully turn around, I noticed she was crying. I also noticed, that the black things were on her and biting the crap out

of her!!! " Hey!!! Get off my sister, you freaks!!!" I yelled, batting the black things off

of Leah. Leah gasped, then asked, " R-Rinoa is that you???" "Yea..." I said trailing off, suddenly, I felt a tingling sensation, and saw that both Leah and I were starting

to shrink... into the size of 10 year olds?!?!?!?! Okay this was getting weird even for me.

And then there was a blinding light_, blackout._ If there was ever a time in my life that I was actually creeped out, this would be that time. A man and a woman

looking to be in their late 40's were standing over us. "Who are you?" Leah asked,

strangely enough the answer came as easily as anything else did. "they're our parents, Leah." I answered for our supposed mom. Then I finally recognized the woman as Trisha Elric, and the man as Hoenheim Elric.

_1 year later..._

"That idiot, he left mom!!!" I yelled, then Leah said " I just remembered we're supposed to wake mom up early this morning." So Leah and I went to wake mom up,

when we got there, mom was laying there, wide awake, looking like she was about to pass out, and she did. "Rinoa, get a doctor!" Leah commanded, I ran all over the town, but couldn't find a doctor, that took half an hour. "What took you so long??? and where is the doctor???" Leah asked, "I couldn't find a doctor." I said panting in between words.

Leah holding mom's hand,"Oh, great Rinoa she's dead!" Leah said, tears starting to fall. "Let's give her a _proper _burial." I said, then we had the burial service.

We stayed in the house a few more days, then we gathered what we wanted from the house,( including books from the bastard's library.). Then we burnt down the house, and left resenbool.


	3. Chapter 3

FULLMETAL REPLACMENT!!!!

CHAPTER 2: ALCHEMY, AND UNEXPECTED GAINS... OH MY!!!

_2 years later..._

RINOA'S POV:

We got a apartment in Central. So.. that helped in the housing department.

"Rinoa come clean up this mess!!!" Leah called, "Why do I always have to be the responsible one around here???" Leah said, and Leah just now realizing that she had said that out loud, said in a tiny, voice "oops..." I gave Leah a small shove with both

hands, then turned around and started to walk away, WHAM!!! I whipped around to see Leah on the ground, and a Leah shaped dent in the wall. "Hey, what was that for??? strangely enough that didn't hurt." Leah said, we looked in some of the idiot's books, and looked under The Gate, and all of them said that if ANYTHING strange

happened in the gate that there could be side- effects, and if turning into a 10 year

old ain't strange I'm not Rinoa Elric.

_3 years later:_

"You know Rinoa, you could fix breakfast once in a while." Leah suggested, after breakfast, I took both of our plates to the sink, and started to clean them. "Well this is

a first. Hey why did we join the military to begin with?" Leah asked, "because we need an income..._ baby sister." _I replied jokingly, "C'mon get dressed and let's report." leah said,

grudgingly. "God, you'd that with all of her loyaly to me over the years, you'd think she'd have a little more respect." I thought as we walked to colonel mustang's office.

When we finally got there I snapped to the position of attention, saluted, and held

the position while saying (or rather barking it out.) "Sir! Rinoa Elric at your service! Sir!"after that Leah, snapped to the position of attention, saluted, and held the position while saying (or rather barking it out.) "Sir! Leah Elric at your service! Sir!" "At ease." the colonel said, and so we both went to the position of at ease. "Ha! you've been trained well. IT MEANS YOU CAN SIT DOWN!!!" the colonel said yelling at the end of the sentence. Once we were seated I said "so, colonel what is it today... _a grocery run_???"


	4. Chapter 4

RINOA'S POV:

"Well I was going to give Havoc that one… but… GO GET ME A BOTTLE OF 1%!!!" he yelled, punching his fist into the air. After we'd walked out the door I said "well alrighty then, we'll get that right out to you sir…" and then when we returned with his bottle of milk, just as I'd handed it to him he said "OK, thank you now your train leaves in 10 MINUTES NOW, GO, GO,GO!!!" "GAH!!! Ok… I guess…" I said, Leah running out the door dragging me behind.

Once we were on the train, we found out very quickly that the bastard was on the same train, the same car, and sitting right across from us. "Hello, Rinoa, Leah, how are you?" the bastard asked, looking at each of us as he addressed us. "How do YOU even have the nerve to talk to US?" I asked, my voice steely, and my teeth gritted. "Aw, my little Rinoa is getting upset. I thought you had gotten over that already." He said, still smiling. After that short conversation, we moved down a couple of seats. "Hey, Leah, doesn't that look a lot like dad on earth?" I asked, motioning toward the bastard. "So you finally figured it out?" a voice behind us asked, I looked behind me hoping that voice wasn't who I thought it was. It was the bastard again!!! "Figured what out?" I asked, oh crap, if this guy WAS one in the same with the guy that left our mom on earth, ooh I didn't know what I'd do!!! "Well, I traveled in between this world and earth and so if you're supposing, Rinoa that I was your father on earth… well… you would be correct." The bastard said still smiling but with a very hesitant expression. I ran to the farthest seat from him, curled up into a ball and started to cry, all the terrible memories of him came flooding back, it made me feel suicidal all over again. But then, if I died what would happen to Leah? I knew what would happen… she would kill herself too, and then where would we be?

Besides , if I did kill myself who would be there to protect Leah from that BASTARD , but then again, why not just eliminate the problem that was it! I would kill him… but not myself. So, that night, I walked slowly walked up behind the bastard and punched him through. I had told Leah about my plan earlier today. She seemed okay with it, I also told her how the bastard had done terrible things to me: beating, drugs, etc. And how those memories had driven me to make the decision to kill him. And so I had killed him, he was finally dead!!!


End file.
